Nobara Ibaragi
Nobara Ibaragi (Ibaragi Nobara 茨木 のばら?) is a middle school student in Gakuen Alice. Nobara is the only female in the Dangerous Ability class, known as "Yuki Onna" (Snow Woman). She appears only in the manga, possesses the Ice Alice and has multiple personalities. Personality Nobara possesses two personalities, which she sometimes uses to her advantage. However, Nobara is easily seen as a confused and lonely young girl. Famous for being the "Princess" ''and the only female member of the Dangerous Ability Class, she is ostracized by her peers, which results to her own insecurities. However, as she and Mikan become friends, she is simply draw n to the girl's cheerfulness and charms to the point she becomes completely fond of her. Her bond with Mikan helps her to become more assertive and brave, as shown when she disobeys the Elementary School Principal because she could not bear hurting Mikan. Her manner of speaking is rather soft, but due to her chronic shyness, she is prone to stuttering her words. She noticeably has a very polite demeanor, though she can be somewhat clumsy. She is generally quite trusting, but also very emotionally vulnerable. Apart from her shy personality, Nobara can also be a cold and heartless person. This personality corresponds with her other Alice and usually comes out only during missions or whenever Persona tells her to. Appearance Young and fragile, Nobara possesses ephemeral beauty with a heart-shaped face and a petite form. She has icy-blue, wavy hair that flows down to her shoulders, pale skin and a pair of gentle blue eyes. Complimenting her Alice, her appearance somewhat relates to the depiction of "''Yuki Onna" (Snow Woman). She is usually seen with her hair down and only ties it up during occasions. She wears the standard middle school uniform for females, which consists of a black jacket with a blue ribbon, a blue-colored plaid skirt, and a pair of black boots. Back in elementary school Hayate teased Nobara that her appearance is "Yucky", because she didn't have any female friends so she cried all the time. course, Rui 'punished' Hayate for teasing Nobara and for making her cry. Story Past Nobara was abandoned at the academy at a young age. Persona found her telling her not to tou ch him because she'd end up like him. Nobara touches his hand saying "It's warm". Nobara is als o seen giving Rei flowers. These flowers do not rot when Persona touches them. Christmas Dance Arc Nobara is first introduced looking out a window, wondering why Mikan is by Natsume's side. Nobara later appears asking if she can help with preparations for the Christmas party. Because of her status in the Dangerous Ability Class, she is treated as an outcast by her fellow students. She then meets [[Mikan Sakura|Mikan] and the two become fast friends. When the cakes were cooling, she tried to cool them down with her Alice because Mikan wanted to decorate them now. It did not turn out well because the cakes froze. Natsume then comes and uses his Alice to defrost the cakes instantly and asks why Nobara is there. Mikan then encouraged Nobara to try again, but this time she holds her hand and uses her Nullification Alice to help control Nobara's Alice. It worked and the two smiled and aughed. Nobara is later seen attending the Christmas Ball, watching over Mikan. Clean Up Day Mini Arc After the Christmas Ball, Nobara came to the elementary school area where Mikan, Natsume, and Ruka are and got mistaken for a ghost. Natsume recognizes her and kicks Nobara, causing her to fall down. The reason why Nobara came was because she wanted to see Mikan . And because the other middle schoolers did not want her to help with the clean up duties, Nobara decided to help Mikan's class so she went out into the snow and along the way she got wet (because of the snow), injured, and lost a boot,(she also found a pair of scissors then) which was why she was mistaken for a ghost. Mikan's class were already done by the time she arrived, but she and Mikan managed to see each other, so that made both of them happy. But then Narumi came in telling everyone to clean up their Alice-based classes also, and Tsubasa took Mikan away. Nobara is then seen with Natsume who tells her go, but Nobara says that she has something to tell him concerning Mikan. She tells him that she saw Mikan's mask fall off in front of her partner at the Christmas Dance and she thinks it could of been the ESP. Hana Hime Arc Nobara attended the Hana Hime Party and was surprised to see Mikan there. When Nobara tried to talk to Mikan, Natsume took Mikan away before Mikan could understand that Nobara was trying to tell her. She was later seen following Tsubasa and Misaki and wanted to tell them what she wanted to inform Mikan, but did not know how to address Tsubasa. Nobara is captured by Rui and was used as a trap to get Natsume by making her look like Aoi Hyūga. Appearing in a trance, she still thinks of warning Natsume to leave. Nobara then appears with her other personality using her Ice Alice at Hotaru, Ruka, and Natsume. It was only when Mikan arrives that she stops. Horrified, she refuses to use her Alice because she did not want Mikan to see her other personality. Nobara runs off crying, only to be found by Tono and Misaki later on. At the end of the art, she also appears looking out the window at Mikan, Ruka, and Natsume playing outside. Sports Festival Arc Nobara is on the red team and tries to tell something to Mikan about Luna Koizumi, but Tsubasa, who was carrying Mikan during the game, ran away, since Rui was carrying her. In the game, she uses her Alice to create a ice floor to make some contestants slip. Escape Arc She was seen looking out the window at Mikan and everyone with binoculars, until she is startled by the arrival of the PSP and Persona. The PSP tells her that she does not need to be scared, because Persona convinced him to give her lighter missions. He then asks her to help them bring a certain female companion she wishes into the Dangerous Ability class. She appears in the elementary principal's office with the rest of the Dangerous Ability class, where she appears worried about Mikan's safety by transferring to the Dangerous Ability class. When Natsume comes to protect Mikan, she refuses the order to trap the two in ice. Nobara is told that she would be in trouble for her actions. This action also makes Persona angry at her to the point he throws his mask at her. Time Travel Arc She is being taken away by the Fukitaki where Tono sees her. She and Tono are later shown being rescued by Tsubasa. She is taken to see the past, where she meets Mikan and the others. Nobara is happy to see Mikan and hugs her. Like everyone else, Nobara creates an Alice Stone and gives Mikan an Ice Alice Stone. After the time-travelling, she and everyone teleport back to the HSP's office where everyone is found missing. When they are discovered by the Fukkitaki she keeps them at bay with her alice, which causes everyone to stop argueing about Tono's choice to have Noda take the Fukkitaki with him with his time travel alice. Later on, Persona is seen with the other dangerous ability students, discussing about getting Nobara and punishing her for the betrayal. The group ends up getting surrounded by students who want to capture them for the ESP, but she and everyone managed to escape after Natsume uses his newly inserted wish alice. Nobara vs Persona and the DA Class Knowing that the Dangerous Ability students are moving out, Nobara makes a firm decision to stay behind and fight them. Nobara is noticed by Natsume when she sneak away from the group. Natsume questions her actions, but Nobara admits that she wants to fight the dangerous ability students on her own. Throughout her life she has hated her own alice and by her peers for that reason. Mikan is the only one who showed true kindness and friendship to her, even after finding out about her split personality. Mikan didn't hate her as Nobara would of feared. She knows that her betreyal has emotionally hurt Persona, as she is the only one who knows him. It is seen in a flashback that she is very close to other Dangerous Ability students and they treat each other as family. When Ruka notices the pursers with his barrier alice, Mikan uses teleportation to get everyone to safety. However, Nobara stays behind and tells Mikan that she is grateful for her friendship. After Mikan's group departs, Nobara now alone uses her ice alice to freeze all the pursuers, so that Persona and the dangerous ablilites would find her easily. She attempts to convince Persona to stop shutting people out, but he finds this talk as pity. When seen again, Nobara has frozen both Rui and Yakumo, so that she wouldn't cause them trouble. Nobara then tells Persona that she will be the last person that he'll use his Alice on. She continues to pleade to Persona to stop doing what he is doing, apologize for what he did to Mikan, and tells him that he is only tool of the ESP. Nobara unfreezes those she froze, except their feet and creates a large ice house to trap Persona and herself. Persona is angered by her words and is further angered when she speaks of Izumi Yukihira, who cared for him and didn't blame Persona for his death. Enraged, Persona uses his Mark of Death Alice of Nobara. She still pleades for him to change as Nobara holds his hand and says "Its Warm" like she did when they first meet and then falls from the effects of Persona's alice. Persona then has a mental breakdown and gets effected by his own alice. After Persona collapses, Nobara declares that she will protect Persona from the ESP. Current Arc She is currently hospitalized and under the care of Subaru Imai. Mikan has been told that she isn't allowed to heal Nobara, because she need to keep up a ruse that she is incapable of using her Stealing Alice. As of the Christmas Ball, Nobara is still hospitalized, which is the reason Subaru was unable to attend this year. Alice Nobara possesses the power to rapidly decrease the temperature in her surroundings and form a great variety of ice structures. In addition to being above-average in using her Ice Alice, she is able to generate ice, snow, and cold at will and project in various forms of quantities of ice and snow. She is able to freeze any moisture in the air and is virtually immune to sub-zero temperatures. In addition to her magnificent Ice and Snow manipulation, Nobara carries multiple personalities within her. Normally, she is shy and withdrawn, but her other persona is cold and ruthless. This personality only comes out when Persona wishes for it and during missions. This is the side she refuses to let Mikan see. These split personalites are a result of hyponotism, because Nobara would refuse to use her alice herself. Kaoru's Memory Manipulation Alice and an Amplification Alice has been inserted to Nobara, Alices that she also controls very well. Notes and Trivia *Nobara means "wild rose" in Japanese. *Nobara's Alice is like the legendary Japanese Yokai, Yuki-onna, which is one of her nicknames. * She also goes by another alias known as "Koori-hime", which literally means Ice Princess. * In chapter 104, a female student sort of resembled Nobara (although only the back was shown), so her mom might have been an Alice. Category:Female Character Category:Character Category:Alice Category:Ice Alice Category:Amplification Alice Category:Memory Manipulation Alice Category:Middle School Student Category:Manga Only Character